


No woman, no cry

by patri6



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper never cries. Except for princess Eleanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No woman, no cry

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and maybe simple but english is not my mother language sorry in advance for the mistakes.

Jasper never cries. Never. Even when he was a kid, he didn't cry.

Maybe he thinks is a weakness, maybe hates the possibility who other people can see him crying.  
Jasper doesn't want to give that satisfaction to anyone. Ever. Proud? Perhaps.

Jasper never cries, he doesn't rememember when was the last time because in his world you need to be strong.  
But he knows he is sweet.  
Her granny usually said to him "You're the sweetest boy in the world" and he smiled.  
Jasper was smart and he can prove that. Extremely smart.

So, he never cries.  
Ever.  
Except for once.

He can't help stop only one tear in his cheek when he saw princess Eleanor broken.  
Because Jasper loves Eleanor and the only thing he wanted is kiss her and says:

\- Forgive me, I love you.

But he just watches over his princess, feeling the worst pain.  
Because, you know, Jasper loves Eleanor.


End file.
